Episode 74 (2011)
Victor × And × Loser (ショウシャ×ト×ハイシャ, Shōsha × To × Haisha) is the 74th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 7th, 2013. Overview Gon's battle with Genthru continues as he is overpowered by Genthru's experience. After commencing his plan, Gon finally defeats Genthru. After the defeat of all the Bombers, Gon, Killua, and Biscuit, by taking the Bombers' cards and being offered cards by Goreinu, succeed in obtaining all the cards. Summary Genthru takes hold of Gon's wrist and tries to blow his hand up by using Little Flower. But the boy is able to protect his hand and receives only a few burns, angering Genthru. Genthru attacks again, grabbing Gon's wrist yet again. Gon tries the same thing by putting aura in his hand, but Genthru anticipates it and hits Gon with a punch in the abdomen that sends him down in pain. As Genthru analyze what Gon is trying to do by protecting his arm from his bomb. Gon opens a part of his body that is vulnerable as Gon states Biscuit is right about Genthru. As the fight continues after Genthru grabs Gon; he punches Gon again on the body, but Gon didn't even flinch this time as he escapes from him. Gon manages to counter Genthru's last attack by remembering what Biscuit told him about his ability Little Flower, where you can tell that if Genthru is preparing to use it he shrouds his aura around his hand and when he is planning to attack him somewhere else, then he won't use Gyo, but Genthru immediately sees through this and warns Gon that his plan will backfire and states the consequences when getting hit by his Little Flower. Genthru thinks that it is meaningless to fight and wants Gon to surrender. At the same time, while looking at Genthru's arms with both hands wrapped with aura, Biscuit words pops in his mind telling him that, if those two hands were shrouded by aura, he will use Little Flower and this is where Gon should start sticking to the plan. But Gon decides on his own and thought of a plan that he'd like to give it a try and got back at Genthru asking him to surrender instead; Genthru walks towards Gon and threatens by telling what he will do to him and Gon invites him as Genthru grabs both Gon's arms and uses his ability to blow up both of his hands but Genthru felt something and realizes he was hit and got his mouth busted. As Genthru is stunned and can't control his body, Gon starts to charge his Janken and launches his attack but Genthru accidentally saves himself by getting trip down by a stone. Realizing that he was saved, Genthru analyzes what Gon did by completely not protecting his left hand and using only a small amount of aura in his right hand but putting a large percent of aura in his feet to be able to land a hit to him; this is where Genthru realizes how crazy Gon is, much to the extent where Gon tells him that he's done being selfish and it's time for him to get serious. Gon opens up his book, takes a card, and tells that Genthru needs to surrender or he will die, but Genthru (though he was just bluffing) instead he thinks of an idea and brings up his won back and tells Gon he surrenders and can take all his card from his book. After Genthru had his chance, he hits Gon in the throat, followed by chop from his back of his neck, which Gon blocks using his Gyo immediately the card Gon is holding triggers containing a bottle of gasoline and breaks it towards Genthru. Even though he can't use his Little Flower, Genthru brags about another technique called Countdown which is much stronger than Little Flower and it's impossible to block it with Gyo. As Genthru walks towards, Gon and sets his technique and suddenly uses his Janken, but instead of hitting directly to Genthru he punches the ground that creates pitfall sending the both of them deep down to the pit. Genthru thinks about his situation and when he looks to Gon he is no where to be found, but slips right through a small path of hole and a card in his hand triggers that contains a large rock that will crash Genthru, but before he gets hit to the falling rock he managed to save himself by going to the hole where Gon is, but Gon waiting for him uses his Janken and crash Genthru even if he's surrendering. With the Bombers caught, they surrender their cards and by using the card "Angel's Breath" Gon's injuries were healed. Goreinu reaches Gon, but disapproves on healing Genthru and the others since they were murderers, but later on he can't do nothing about it after Gon, Killua, and Biscuit tell their reasons. After healing Genthru when the three is about to leave Goreinu stops and tells them, he'll give all the cards anyway before they even try to heal Genthru, since it was a decision made by him and Tsezguerra and his team including their share of payments from Battera. Gon, Killua, and Biscuit completed the cards from, 1 to 99 and only #0 is left. And a quiz will be held according to the announcements and each players in Greed Island went directly to Gon's group and surround them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 74 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc